Cobwebs
by LuxVossen
Summary: Adrien Agreste was the person everyone envied. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the person that Adrien Agreste envied. (slight Adrinette/Marinoir) (if anyone knows the artist of the cover please let me know!)
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm sin**

* * *

Adrien Agreste.

He was the person whom everyone admired because his face was plastered all over posters around the city. Ah yes, the famous model with a pretty face and the son of a successful man. The boy who already had a bright future laid out for him.

He was the person everyone envied.

He could understand. He was famous, and already had a future where millions couldn't even dream. But he didn't think they should envy him. For everything to him always seemed so _empty._ He had everything a kid could ask for, and yet he still felt something was missing. That something was hollow.  
He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something in his life. But he had a roof over his head, popularity, a pretty face, food, friends, a magical kwami, and an education. A private education until recently at that. After all, how many kids could even afford a private education?

He knew Nino was a true friend, Alya too. He wondered if he should consider Marinette a friend though. She couldn't even form a full sentence around him, which he assumed was from the fact that he was the famous model son of a famous fashion designer like what she aspired to be. But when she wasn't around him, she spoke loudly and like someone who was self assured. She was a great artist and designer, and was a brilliant thinker.  
Not to mention, his father _noticed_ her.

Over the summer, she was one of the lucky few selected to intern at his father's company as young, aspiring designers. He recalled she was the youngest of the bunch by around two years, but she was one of the most talented in his opinion. There being only seven interns, his father _noticed_ all of them and went around guiding them through design, when not teaching the group doing it personally.

He couldn't help but stare at his father, leaning over the table Marinette was sitting at and pointing at her paper, speaking things he couldn't hear over the chatter of the people in the large room. Her smiling and nodded, occasionally looking up supposedly to ask a question. And he _envied_ Marinette.

For the first time in his life, he actually _envied_ someone.

He envied her because his father payed attention to her. Though it was only five days a week for a few hours a day, he hardly got a few _minutes_ with his father.

He and his father didn't used to be like this.

But that was a long time ago.

The only difference between back then and now is that his mother isn't around anymore.

* * *

 **Should I continue or nah.**

 **Because man**

 **If I continue you're gonna get a huge mouthful of heartbreak**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will never repent for my sins**

* * *

Plagg complained again today.

He told Adrien to stop feeling so envious. It wasn't good for the kwami's health, for he felt everything Adrien did. After all, a kwami's survival relied on their host's feelings. Adrien told him he couldn't help it, that Marinette received more attention from his father than his father gave to his own son. But he told the magical cat-like creature that he did not blame Marinette. After all, it wasn't her fault.

It was his own. Adrien always felt that it was his fault that his mother left. Maybe if he had been a better child, his mother wouldn't have gotten up and left one day, leaving him with his father. Adrien glanced at the photo on his desk, which sat beside his stack of textbooks. The photo frame was covered in a blanket of gray dust, but he could see through it.

He shook his head. He had to drag himself out of bed before his father complained once more.

As he climbed down the stairs, he almost crashed into Nathalie. He apologized profusely, but Nathalie cut him off telling him that his father wanted to speak with him. Adrien's stomach dropped but his heart fluttered to his throat. What could his father possibly want him for, he wondered. After all, the last time they directly talked to each other face to face was two months ago when he told his father, _"Good morning."_ He was worried, but also excited. Maybe his father had finally woken up and wanted them to start having dinner together more often. Or maybe his father wanted them to start being more like a family like they once were.

These were faraway fantasies, but they were not impossible.

He hurried down to his father's office as fast as he could. He stopped outside the door, trying to regain his composure. He reached for the door handle, but drew back slightly. He was afraid of seeing his father. He wondered if he should be afraid though, after all this man was his father. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door.

His father was there, hunched over typing something into his computer at the polished wood desk. Adrien almost thought his father hadn't noticed him, but when the gruff man invited him to sit he relaxed a little. He walked towards the desk and sunk into one of the soft leather chairs, looking around the room. It was painted light gray, making the room seem even brighter from the light that flooded in from the summer sun.

The clock ticked for what seemed an eternity when his father finally sat up straight, looking at Adrien directly, causing him to jump a little. He tried to calm his heartbeat, which seemed to rise by the minute. His father cleared his throat and rested his elbows on the desk. He asked Adrien if he realized how important the company's image was, Adrien nodded.

He continued asking Adrien questions about the company. Adrien only nodded. His hopes were being stabbed, again, again and again with every word his father spoke. When his father finally announced of his plan the send Adrien abroad to study business and fashion. After all, a heir couldn't run a company without knowing anything about the industry, no?

With the answer to Adrien's question of _where,_ and the answer being _New York,_ Adrien's hopes had taken a final blow, and he physically felt it in his chest.

His father didn't call him here to get closer to him, his father called him here only to send him away.

Adrien stood up, and turned his back to his father before walking away, out of the room,all the way up the three flights of stairs to his room. He gently closed the door before sitting on his bed and muffling his screams into a pillow. He lay down on his front side and looked at the picture on his desk again, still caked with gray dust.

It was a photo of four people. Two boys about the same age, dressed neatly and standing stick-straight, one more naturally than the other as both wore stiff child-sized suits. Behind them stood a man with platinum blond hair, slicked back with what must've been a pound of gel. Wrinkles creased his tight face as he glared into the camera through his thickly-rimmed glasses. Next to him was a woman who contrasted the man next to her greatly with a warm smile and cocoa hair that sat lazily in a loose braid tossed over her shoulder. Her hands rested on the shoulders of the more uptight looking of the two children.

 _If I ripped that picture in half, right down the center that would be a more accurate version of our family,_ Adrien thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien needed to get away. This box that many would call a mansion has become suffocating.

Chat Noir bounded through the city. He didn't really have anywhere to go, really, He just wandered, without direction or meaning.

Somehow, he ended up on a small balcony. The hot summer air thick with the perfume of flowers, but he didn't mind. It still felt much clearer than inside of that cardboard box with lipstick on it.

"Chat Noir?"

He turned around and saw a pretty black-haired girl with her hair tied into two short pigtails. Her baby blue eyes were wide with surprise. He recognized her, the girl he envied. The girl called Marinette, who sat behind him in those seemingly endless school days. Who was an amazing fashion designer, enough to be spoken with and complemented by his father. But she didn't need to know this. But maybe, he could get to know her better as Chat Noir, instead of Adrien Agreste. Maybe as Chat Noir, she could see him as a person, rather than just a pretty face.

He tried to keep his bravado up and plastered his best smile on his face, calling her his princess as he did normally. He could see that it slightly irritated her, but she laughed. She invited him to come inside, since it was hot outside and the black would probably cook him inside out. He gracefully accepted her invitation, and followed her through the trapdoor into her room. It was definitely small compared to his, but it was cozy. It felt _warm._

He looked around and examined everything. about it. The walls were painted a bubbly pink, fabrics of all sorts were strewn throughout her room and a sewing machine sat on her desk. He looked out of her window and saw it had a perfect view of Paris, from the colourful tiles that decorated the tops of the snug rooftops to the outstretched blanket of blue. He was only able to comment on the nice view and she thanked him. He strided towards her desk. A sketchbook was open, propped up by a stack of textbooks. He examined the design, and told her that it was pretty, This time, she blushed and sheepishly thanked him. He looked up and noticed on the wall were pictures of him, but not him. The other side of him. Covered by hearts.

Marinette blushed a deeper shade of red and yanked him away from the display as he asked if she was an Agreste fan. She didn't respond, but it would explain why she couldn't form full sentences. Just another fangirl, he was envious of a stupid fangirl.

But something told him that Marinette wasn't just _another fangirl._ He knew she was special, and talented, and cute in a certain aspect. And she was certainly special enough to be noticed by his father, to be selected by him to be taught by him. To not have to walk down the street and only be thought of as a pretty face. Someone called Marinette's name, and a second later a head popped through a trapdoor on her floor. A woman who looked much like Marinette was there and told Marinette that it was time for dinner.

The woman noticed Chat Noir, and seemed slightly surprised before telling Marinette not to be rude and to invite the guest downstairs for dinner. Marinette sighed before putting on a small smile and invited Chat Noir downstairs for dinner. Though he was hesitant he looked at Marinette's mom and accepted. He climbed the stepladder down to a kitchen where Marinette's father had already set the table and was just sitting down. He seemed pleasantly surprised as they all sat down to have a dinner together.

As they ate, her parents asked him questions about things like what was it like to be a superhero, or something along those lines. He occasionally dropped a pun here or there, much to Marinette's annoyance. But her parents laughed, leading him to discover that her father was also a lover of puns. Her mother asked how he met Marinette, and Marinette explained that she helped him with a mission once.

This dinner was home cooked, and though not prepared by a famous personal chef it somehow tasted better. It had something all those meals he had lacked, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The dining room was smaller, but it was cozier. It was lively.

After dinner, he thanked the family by washing all of their dishes much to Marinette's mother's protest before bidding them farewell and taking off into the night. He returned home to his mansion. Which was large, cold, and empty.

* * *

 **Someone take this computer away from my sinful hands**


	4. Chapter 4

Another nightmare.

Another bad dream. But this time, he couldn't escape out of it. This time mom wasn't there to comfort him.

Because this time it was reality.

He didn't like looking at him like this. Maybe it was better off that he was dead, but his father still had hope. HUh, maybe that was the only still redeemable trait about his father now. The boy's chest rising steadily, before falling. A steady beep filled the room. His father might have been in denial, but he wasn't. He knew the cold hard truth and despite the fact that they were close when they were young, this wasn't the same person.

No, this person is dead.

Adrien left the room, down the hallways that have become familiar to him over the years and exited into the waiting room where he saw an unexpected familiar face.

He called out her name and her head perked up from her sketching. She smiled in a way that was a mix of nervousness and surprise before waving, possibly quietly hoping he would go away. But he didn't. He was drawn towards her, for some odd reason and sat himself beside her. He greeted her and she returned the greeting. She returned sketching before he peeked over her shoulder and saw her touching up the same dress she was designing just a few days before. He complimented her on it and stuttered a thanks.

He wanted to become her friend, he wanted to see who she was last all the stuttering when he was not Chat Noir. When he was just Adrien.

And he did.

* * *

His wish came true.

Adrien looked at the bracelet that Marinette gave him.

And despite the fact he envied her, he knew she was a true friend as both Adrien and Chat Noir.

But even with a newly realized true friend, Adrien was slowly collapsing. As fragile as silken cobwebs, which would break at the slightest of touch. Maybe it's just that he was slowly suffocating in a world of his own. His bitterness was choking him, his insecurities holding him back and his envy wrapping its scrawny fingers around his throat.

He was slowly falling. He forgot what he wanted happiness, because he doesn't know what it has to offer.

Was the bracelet the key to happiness or was it the key to his despair?

Ladybug, for once wasn't there to give him good luck.

The scale had tipped.

* * *

 **okay okay short chapter I know I know but after the latest episode I felt the need to induce more suffering**

 **Because we need more suffering**

 **And there's going to be a hell a lot of suffering in the next chapter because I'm like that**

 **It's going to be a long one, I promise**


	5. Intermission

**Let's start out with something a little different, my dear audience.**

* * *

Once upon a time, a spider had woven a cobweb, and told the cobweb to be strong, yet transparent so it could capture many flies.

So the cobweb did what the spider asked, but no matter how tightly woven it was, it was still fragile. Yet, no one saw that, but a little ladybug who saw right through the cobweb.

"Why do you pretend to be so strong?" the ladybug asked the cobweb.

"Because the spider asked me too," the cobweb responded. "Otherwise how will we get files?"

The ladybug thought and thought. Eventually she replied, "Just be yourself."

The cobweb fell in love with the ladybug, and as her visits became more frequent, he confessed his love for her.

But the ladybug didn't share his feelings. The cobweb was sad, and had asked why.

The ladybug responded that she was in love with a star that she had seen shining beautifully one night.

Little did the ladybug know, that the star she had seen was merely the moonlight reflecting off of the cobweb.

* * *

 **the fic will be updated very slowly from now on, so that's why I decided to do an "Intermission." Apologies.**

 **On another note, please go vote on my poll in my profile, thanks!**


	6. Scales

_The scale has been tipped, my dear Ladybug_

* * *

He was forever stuck in a dream-like state.

A recurring nightmare. A dream of his mother, reaching out towards him before the floor beneath her feet crumbled to ash, causing her to fall into an endless abyss.

He had this nightmare, over and over again, like a broken record. And it was still terrifying every single time. He was drowning in a sea of his own fears and nightmares, stuck in an endless, infinite loop of fear and disgust. Of anger and envy. Envy of his other half, who was free to roam while he was stuck here, forever caught in this hopeless loop of eternity. Because it was his other half, in his recurring fears and dreams that destroyed his mother.

Something tugged at the bottom of his soul. Something causing his buried fears to finally rise up, like a sleeping volcano that has finally awoken. A voice whispered things into his head, things promising everything he wished for, all his dreams and desires coming true.

And he accepted. And for the first time in years, he felt like he was finally waking up from his dream.

* * *

 **I felt like since I made you guys gear up for so much suffering only to give you guys an intermission I felt it would only be fair to give you guys a teaser/prologue thing to get you guys even _more_ geared up for suffering.**

 **I love you too.**

 **And thanks for all the sweet reviews! Oh my god, I didn't expect this much feedback! Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 5

There were some things Adrien Agreste has seen.

And most of the time, he thought they were impossible. Like magical pixie-like creature whom granted him superpowers to fight against evil butterflies which possessed people, and a good luck charm who was exactly like him but the exact opposite at the same time.

Sounds silly, right?

And yet, he was here. Not as Adrien Agreste, the boy whom everyone only saw as a stuck up model with a pretty face, nor as Chat Noir the famous superhero that everyone wondered who was behind the mask. Not as a star, or a black cat. He felt as fragile, as delicate as those cobwebs which were woven around the corners of his house. Silvery and thin, clinging to whomever they touched.

Chat Blanc stood up on top of Notre Dame, laughing hysterically. Deluded happiness and euphoria blurring his conscious. He was free. He was finally free from that nightmare that plagued him for so long. Civilians watched him and gawked rudely in awe. This person looked so familiar, and yet so strange. Whispers flooded the crowded streets, the words of confused tourists and locals sounded like the wind in the haunted streets.

But Chat Blanc didn't think of these people as more than a nuisance. Obstacles, a voice told him, which blocked him from his happiness. And yet, they would help him. Help him lure out his other half. He broke his euphoria temporarily. A job that needed to be done had to be done, no matter the cost.

He jumped down from the top of the ancient church, his hand brushing against the worn walls which had managed to stand the test of time, crumbled in an instant. Like iron, which had been so rusted to a point, it crumpled at the slightest touch into a million pieces.

The walls came flying down, hitting civilians. Screams came from everywhere as people scrambled like rats, scurrying to somewhere safe. He knew it was just a matter of time, just a few people would be hurt, maybe even killed. But he would stop at nothing to lure his other half out.

* * *

Ladybug ran as fast as she could to the site of the cathedral. The rumours she had heard, she prayed they weren't true. That is was a white Chat Noir, whom had destroyed the building. When she arrived, the building had already fallen to the group, unrecognizable pile of rubbish that was once one of the most beautiful places in the world.

And her eyes fell upon a tiny white spot. She prayed that it wasn't true, that it was just another random person who could shapeshift into a white Chat Noir. She didn't want to believe that her partner was akumatized.

She jumped from the roof, onto the floor. Chat Noir, but instead of his usual black attire he was clocked in a suit as white as snow. And yet, this person was different. He seemed less wild than Chat Noir, more civilized, with wild blond hair slicked down.

"Chat Noir...?" she whispered, praying that it was only a dream. Just another nightmare.

"You called, my Lady?"

Ladybug jerked up, and saw Chat Noir strutting towards her. He glanced at Chat Blanc, recognition plastering his face before it turned into a scowl.

"Félix?!" Chat Noir spat. "How could you?"

"Because, brother," Félix laughed. "Remember, you were the reason why I even ended up in that never ending hell, remember?"

* * *

 **okay, I know I promised this to be a long chapter but I felt it would be suspenseful enough to stop it there. See you next week everyone!**


	8. Chapter 6

Félix Agreste envied his brother.

His brother has always had it all since they were young, even though the kid was impossibly sensitive and quite the crybaby. And yet, he couldn't help but care for his brother, and protect him. After all, what were older brothers supposed to do? Even if they were only born five minutes apart.

The last thing Félix remembers happening before he became trapped in the never-ending hell he suffered in for years, was going to get his brother's bright, red kickball which rolled out onto the busy Parisian streets. He waited until the red light glowed before he ran onto the street, and then he was struck with this pain. A pain that hurt so much, it couldn't be described with words, which had sent a burning fire through his spine.

And then it was black.

He woke up to see his mother and father smiling down upon him, only it wasn't him, He was Adrien. Suddenly, Adrien was approached by a dark-skinned boy with thick rimmed glasses, who was gabbering at him with an endless string of words. Next he was approached by a tanned girl with hair dyed as red as flame, a beauty mark just above her right brow, laughing as if she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Next, a pretty girl approached him shyly. A girl with blue streaked hair, and wide sky-blue eyes, cheeks tinted a warm pink. She smiled nervously. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again stood a girl who looked exactly the same, but donned a red bodysuit and mask instead, flecked with black dots who smiled bravely.

The girl shone with a brilliant radiance and held her hand towards him. A small, black pixie-like creature appeared before him and was absorbed into his ring. A black suit stretched over his body. And in awe, reached towards the girl's hand when her brilliance began to fade. He looked down at her feet, and saw a white plume of smoke, curling around her legs like vines. Her confident smile turned into an expression of pain, one that reached beyond physical pain before she disappeared.

He lost control of his body, and a black smoke covered his hand like a cloud. His mother walked towards him, her gentle smile almost _sad._

She hummed, in her comforting, motherly way before nodding understandingly. She waved goodbye, shining droplets at her eyes.

And his hand touched his mother's face. Her smile still on her face as she disintegrated to a pile of ash.

Félix grew angry at the memory of this dream, and lashed out, his anger clouding his mind.

* * *

Chat woke up, a bit hazy. He yawned, thinking that where he was wasn't his room. It was much too dark, and he was sure his room did not have a large window with hundreds of pure white butterflies which seemed to glow in the moonlight fluttering around. He tried to recall his last bit of memories, when he realized that it was only a dream.

Not really.

He remembered, he was back to being Adrien again. And that it was Félix who put him here. Anger bubbled at the bottom of his soul, and yet he had so many questions. Did Hawkmoth really posses the power to keep someone healthy and awake if they were previously in a coma? Hawkmoth was a kwami holder, and kwami obviously held tremendous power. But he didn't know they had the power to do that.

"Ladybug...?" Adrien whispered. He knew that she must've been back in her civilian form, having used Lucky Charm.

"Yeah, it's me... Is that you, Chat?" she responded in a hushed voice that no longer sounded like her confident self. It only sounded weak, tired, and scared. The voice came from next to him, though it was so dark he could not see.

Adrien called for Plagg, but there was no response. He tried to feel for his ring, though his hands were tied behind his back, His ring was no longer there.

"Ladybug, are your earrings still there?" he asked.

"No, they took them," she growled. "How are we supposed to get ourselves out like this?!"

"Adrien here isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Ladybug darling, I'm not sure if you should be asking him."

* * *

 **I can smell all of your disappointment through the screen**


	9. Chapter 7

"A- Adrien..?" Marinette stammered, not believing what she was hearing. "As in Adrien Agreste?"

"That's the one, my dear," Félix purred, his voice causing the hair on the back of her spine to stand on its ends.

 _Damnit!_ Adrien thought frantically. Ladybug knew the identity he tried so hard to keep away. She knew behind the mask he was nothing but a pitiful supermodel, a pretty face.

"Well, I must take my leave now," Félix laughed maniacally. He bent down at Marinette's feet and used a single finger to pull her chin up. Her wide blue eyes only spoke fear to Félix's own green. "See you soon, my dear Ladybug."

The clicking of Félix's footsteps gradually faded until a slam of a door completely cut them off. She could hear shuffling and grunting Adrien's side, but Marinette could only sit there, numb. She felt as if the world around her froze. Chat Noir, her best friend next to Alya, the boy whom she believed was nothing like Adrien Agreste was actually _him._ She felt as if a very important part of her solid foundation had just been snatched away like _that!_ Leaving her only to crumble under the now-fragile balance. But quickly after, the pieces began to fall in place. His constant lateness, and his disappearances when akumas showed, and his lies which made everyone doubt.

"So..." Ladybug whispered, her voice trembling. "You're Adrien Agreste?"

The shuffling from his side stopped. A silence enveloped between the two figures before Adrien shattered it, breaking the delicate, somewhat hopeful part of Marinette that hoped Adrien wasn't Chat Noir. He broke it like glass, smashed to millions of shards in an instant.

"Yes," Adrien answered, his voice soft. "I- I'm sorry if this came as a shock to you..."

Marinette didn't know how to feel. The boy she denied was the boy she inevitably "loved." It left her confused, even dazed that they could be the same person. But it made her wonder which side of the boy was the "real" Adrien? Was it the boy who gave her the umbrella the day it rained or perhaps the boy who made constant puns which drove her up the wall to no end.

Marinette began to cry. The sound of her sniffling baffling Adrien, who saw Ladybug as a figure of absolute strength with no weakness. A girl he admired as someone without flaws, a perfect person who only wanted the best for others without bringing herself down was _sobbing._ A figure of perfection in his life was slowly coming down, crumbling bit by bit.

And she didn't know why. A tirade of emotions came crashing down on her in waves. She wanted to stop it but she didn't. INstead, she let the tears roll off her face. Tears of sadness. Or was it anger? Possibly even confusion. Marinette didn't know. She didn't even know who she was anymore. A small Ladybug who had fallen in love with a star while keeping an entire boulder of a world on her back.

"L- Ladybug," Adrien stammered, unsure of what to do. "I- I'm sorry..."

"For what?!" Marinette snapped, her lungs screaming when her brain tried to fight against it. She knew it was unfair to snap at Adrien like that, knowing she was the one who wanted them to keep their identities secret. She didn't want to scream at him like a harpy, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry if this came as a shock to you," Adrien said, slightly in shock whoever was behind the mask of Ladybug was screaming. But it wasn't her fault. No, not at all. "I'm sorry."

Marinette's tears began to fade, leaving her to feel like she was run over by a freight train. Vulnerable and exposed, as if Adrien (or was it Chat?) would see who she really was. For him, it was only fair since she knew of his identity, but her brain was screaming " _Don't do it! This is a bad, bad idea!"_

Behind him, concealed in darkness was the love of his life. The girl of his dreams. Every part of him ached to know who she was beyond that red and black spotted mask, but he knew what was right.

And as he opened his mouth to speak-

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

 **I know all of you hate for for at least two reasons right now.**

 **1) "Jeheebus Crepes Lux you were gone for like SIX WHOLE MONTHS I MEAN WHO DOES THAT"**

 **And 2) "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUDGENUGGETS HOW DARE YOU END THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT"**

 **Well to respond to number one, sorry 'bout that. School took me by my neck and murdered me. ;u; But I came back! As a ghost nonetheless but I came back., Bright side is I can haunt everybody I hate and they wouldn't know.**

 **As for two, I never really got around to reading the comments for this story. Or looking at the follower amount... Or favourite amount... Or traffic graph...**

 **But a few days ago when I clicked on this story to finally look at it I HAD A WHOPPING 9,000+ VIEWS! WHAT EVEN PEOPLE? I read all your comments too. Thanks for all the nice compliments. (Though for some of them I'm not quite sure if they're compliments or not.) I don't think any of you realize how much any of this means to me.**

 **So in return, I decided to give you all what you deserved. :D**

 **TOODLES**

 **Little Miss Lux**

 **(Who gets killed for a second time by an angry mob)**

 **(PS: If you like Big Hero 6 go check out my other fanfiction "Always to the Rescue"! /slapped for shameless self promotion)**


	10. Interlude

The purple-haired witch peeked up and about from behind the red velvet curtain. Hesitantly shuffling her way onto the stage, she felt nervous in front of the shadowy audience before her as the spotlight shone on her.

"H- hey everyone," she stammered, fidgeting with her hands. "Lux here. I know it's been like, a year, since I updated this fic. But, I wanted to thank everyone for the whopping thirteen- ** _thousand_** _views._ I don't think any of you understand how much that means to me!"

No response from the audience. Okay.

"But I wanted to ask everyone if they would like me to rewrite the fanfiction. You know, since my writing has improved so much during my year-long absence. Please let me know in the comments below!"

-LV


End file.
